


messing with the wrong girl

by satiricalnerd



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed makes quick work of a pedo, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, canon ed doesn't tolerate verbal harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricalnerd/pseuds/satiricalnerd
Summary: A pervert in Rush Valley decides to 'hit on' the wrong girl.Little does he know that he's messing with the Fullmetal Alchemist.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	messing with the wrong girl

Winry ran up and down the streets in Rush Valley. Edward looked at her fondly from a distance. This was the first time that she had come back here since the Promised Day, and she was eager to continue her apprenticeship. Edward figured that the least that he could do would be to pay for the train here and to let her drag him around the city for an afternoon. 

As long as no one here found out about his automail leg, this might actually turn out to be a pleasant afternoon. 

“Ed! Come here! Look at this arm!” Winry hollered, gesturing towards a shiny automail arm featured in a shop window. 

Edward couldn’t help but smile to himself over Winry’s enthusiasm, and he went to examine the arm. 

“Look at the sleek design, Ed!” She said, practically glowing over the arm. “Do you see the joints? This is a new design idea I’ve heard about. You see, if you look at-” 

Winry began using words and terms that Edward had never heard of before. His mind began to wander. He tried to focus on the arm, keenly aware that Winry would be quizzing him over it later that evening. The only thing that he could think about was how Winry’s glowing face was reflected in the shiny metal of the arm. 

When she was done talking about the mechanics, she turned to face Ed directly. “Hey, this kind of arm would be well suited for the fighting you used to do!” 

Edward laughed. “Well, as excellent as your engineering is, I’m glad that I don’t have a metal arm anymore. Especially not here,” he said, gesturing to the many mechanics around them. 

Winry blushed, probably remembering the time that curious gearheads had stripped Ed down to his underwear, just to get a look at his arm and leg. 

“Remind me not to mention your leg,” She said to Edward with a smirk. 

As Winry went to the next storefront, Ed followed a few feet behind her, just thankful that he was lucky enough to have an enthusiastic and intelligent girl like her as his mechanic. 

A man came up to Winry from the side. He looked like he was at least in his thirties, and his smile unnerved Edward. Was this asshole going to ruin his day?

“Hey, fat-ass! Nice tits,” the man said, smirking at Winry. 

“Hey asshole, leave me alone!” She shouted, showing the man her middle finger before she kept walking.

The man grabbed Winry’s shoulder and turned her back to face him. “You shouldn’t talk like that when someone’s giving you a compliment. I said I like your tits.” 

Ed rushed up to Winry’s side. For a moment, he couldn’t believe it. The man had the audacity…

He clenched his fists, and his eyes narrowed. 

“Hey shit-head,” Edward hollered- pointing at the guy who was harassing Winry. 

The man turned to look at him, and he took his hand off Winry’s shoulder. She looked incredibly pissed, but alright. 

“Who are you, runt? Her boyfriend?” The man smirked, clearly under the impression that he was dealing with an arrogant little kid, and not the Fullmetal Alchemist. 

“Doesn’t matter what I am,” Edward said. “You’re a pervert and an asshole.”

“So I’m not allowed to complime-”

The man started to speak, but Edward punched him square in the jaw. 

Ed shook his fist out. It had only been a year since he got his arm back. Sometimes he still expected it to be metal. The man took a step back in shock before lunging for Ed. 

Easily jumping out of the way with his small form, the man started to get angry. 

The man clenched his fists. “You’re going to pay for that, runt.” 

“Try me,” Edward said with a smirk of his own. He’d fought off homunculi, helped overthrow the country’s corrupt government, and beaten God in a fistfight. This pervert wasn’t going to be an issue. 

From the corner of his eye, Edward could see Winry sigh and facepalm. He could almost hear her say “of course you would egg him on.” 

The man swung for Ed with his right fist. He ducked and landed a punch straight to the man’s gut. 

The asshole took a step back and grunted. Edward looked around and realized that he had drawn a crowd. There were people whispering, but Ed couldn’t hear the words above the ringing in his ears. 

The pervert decided to charge at Edward again. He tried to grab Edward’s arm, but that left his center wide open. 

As much as Ed enjoyed beating up perverts, he wanted to end this quickly. 

Edward saw the opportunity, and he took it. With his automail leg, he kicked the man right between his legs. 

Realizing his mistake too late, the man’s eyes widened and he collapsed onto the road. Edward brushed off his hands and turned back to Winry. 

“You- you-” The man sputtered, still keeled over and grabbing his crotch, “have an automail leg?”

Immediately, all the bystanders for the fight turned to look at Edward. Damn it. 

Within minutes, Edward was stripped down to his underwear and had several strangers poking around his automail leg. 

“What’s the metal composition?”  
“I love the work on the circuits!”   
“How often does it need repairs?”

When the crowd had exhausted themselves, Edward put his pants back on. 

“I’m sorry about that, Ed,” Winry said, looking guilty. 

Edward shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. They seemed to appreciate your craftsmanship.”

Winry nudged Edward with her shoulder. “Thanks for sticking up for me earlier too.”

“I was just protecting the guy. If I hadn’t stepped in, I hate to think of the carnage you would have inflicted. He’s lucky he only had me to deal with.” Edward said, winking at Winry. 

She blushed and looked back at Ed. “Wait, what happened to your shirt?”

Edward smirked. “I think I lost it in the chaos,” he noted. 

“Oh, whatever,” Winry said, smiling. “Let’s go back to the shop.”

Ed nodded and stood up. As the pair walked back to Winry’s automail shop, he folded his hand over hers. 

As much as Ed loved beating up perverts, he loved Winry more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic was requested by @that-crazy-five-foot-two-chick on tumblr. 
> 
> Have a nice day, hope you enjoyed, and always remember that canon Ed has no tolerance for perverts!


End file.
